WWE: The Ghetto Era Begins
by THE 100
Summary: The PG Era is over and it's time for a new era to begin. The Ghetto Era. New players are about to enter the game and turn the WWE upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming

Author's Note: Welcome to the new era of The WWE. I am a huge fan of Pro Wrestling and I have been since I was a kid, so this is a great opportunity for me. Here, I am doing this in my own version, a little different than what's on WWE Raw, Smackdown, and the other wrestling shows. And I am writing myself into this storyline. So, here we go.

-Ralph Jaguar (RJ)

As the Monday Night Raw Show opens, the huge coliseum is filled with lots of people. All the seats are filled with fans of The WWE aka The WWE Universe...The Raw opening video is played on the gigantic Titan Tron Screen. The fans cheer as The Pyro shoots across the stage. And on the announce table is the black haired Jerry "The King" Lawler wearing his head phones on his head with black boots, black wrestling tights, and black shirt. The black haired Michael Cole is wearing his grey three piece suit with black dress shoes, white shirt, and his head phones. The brown-haired John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL) is wearing his blue suit and dress pants, white dress shirt, black tie, and his head phones. "Hello, everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole , and with me are Jerry "The King" Lawler and John Bradshaw Layfield...JBL for short. We got an amazing show for you tonight as always. And we are going to start off by showing you a video that was recorded earlier today...So, here it is." The Titan Tron Screen plays the video...

In Stamford, Connecticut, of The United States of America, at the huge building that is the Head quarters of WWE Corporate Offices. Two people sit outside of the office of Paul Lavaque aka Triple H, The COO of The WWE. One of the people sitting outside is a white blonde-haired female wearing white pants, black shirt and black sports shoes and the other is a bald African-American male wearing grey sweater, black flak jacket, black pants, black sports shoes, and black shades. Laura, Triple H's secretary wearing her white shirt, grey skirt, and grey shoes comes out the door. "Britney Cable...Ralph Jaguar. Mr. Lavaque will see you, now," says Laura. "Alright. Here we go...No need to be nervous. It's only Triple H," says Ralph Jaguar. "Uh...Triple H is one of the biggest stars of the WWE. You better show some respect, Ralph," says Britney. "I have nothing but respect for Triple H," says Ralph Jaguar (RJ for short) as he, Laura and Britney walk into Triple H's huge office.

"Wow...This is huge," says RJ and he and Britney look around the office and see the big black desk, the two black chairs in front of the desk, the big black couch, and the huge TV monitor. The black chair behind the desk spins around and reveals a huge, white, muscular guy wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with long brown hair. "Whoa. Triple H...Uh...I'm sorry...Hey, Mr. Lavaque. I'm use to seeing you on TV, but seeing you in person is so amazing. It's a real privilege, Mr. Lavaque," says Britney Cable. "You're Britney Cable, right?," says Triple H. "Yes, sir," says Britney. "And you're Ralph Jaguar. The infamous Street Warrior," Triple H says. "Yep. That's me," says RJ. "You both can refer to me as Triple H." "You got it, Triple H," says RJ. "Thanks, Laura," says Triple H. "You're very welcome, sir," says Laura, who now leaves the room.

"Go ahead and have a seat," says Triple H as both Ralph and Britney sit in the chairs in front of the desk. "Now, Ralph...You applied to be the General Manager of Monday Night Raw, right?," Triple H ask. "That's right, sir," Ralph replies. "And Britney, you applied to be The General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown, right?," Triple H ask. "Yes, sir. That is correct," Britney replies. "Ralph, I use to watch you on TV. You were on the Street Warriors TV Show. That's an organization where guys and ladies would compete for championships by fighting on the streets. Ralph, you held a few titles on there, including the Street Warrior-Heavyweight Championship...Why do you want to be the General Manager of Monday Night Raw?," Triple H ask.

"Things didn't quite work out for me on Street Warriors. I've been watching The WWE since I was a kid. I'm a die hard fan. I know an awful lot about The WWE. I'm a big fan of all the big stars and I'm a big fan of you, too, Triple H," Ralph explains. "So, you know a lot about my career?," Triple H ask. "Yes. I remember in 1996, you won The King of The Ring Tournament," RJ says. "Who did I beat to win my first world championship?," Triple H ask. Mick Foley aka Mankind. Chyna was at ring side," says RJ. "Alright. I'm impressed. You know your stuff, Ralph...And Britney. What is that you got there?," Triple H ask. "This is my resume, sir," Britney says as she hands the paper to Triple H, who now looks at it.

"You're a big sports fan, Britney?," Triple H ask. "Yes, sir," Britney replies. "This is a very impressive resume...I like it," Triple H says, who stands up and walks to the far wall. The COO now stands and looks at the framed photos of both the Monday Night Raw logo and the Friday Night Smackdown logo with his arms folded. "Do you have any idea what you two are applying for?," ask Triple H who now looks at RJ and Britney Cable. "These are not just wrestling shows. These are Juggernauts. Friday Night Smackdown is the number one show on Friday Nights...Monday Night Raw is the number one show on Monday Nights. The WWE is not just a company. It's a massive organization. When it comes to providing entertainment, no one beats The WWE. No company even comes close to being close. We crush our competition.

"Watching The WWE on TV and actually being apart of it are two very different things. We get no off seasons and we're on the road constantly. Almost every night, we're checking into a different hotel room...Now Ralph, I know that you have no problem traveling. And you're cool with it too, Britney. But we do it a lot more often...This right here, you have to really want it. So, do you want it, Britney?," Triple H ask. "Yes, Triple H. I want this more than anything in the world and I'll do anything for this," Britney explains. "And how about you, Ralph. You really want this?," Triple H ask. "Yes. I have a true passion for this. I want this more than anything in the universe. I am very loyal to The WWE," RJ explains.

"Well, one thing's for certain. You two have a lot of passion for this. I see it in you...But the question is: are you ready for this," Triple H says. "I'm ready for this, sir," Ralph says. "I'm ready, too," says Britney. "Yeah. Well, we're about to find out...So, here's deal. Britney, I'm hiring you and starting you off as the Assistant-General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown. That's a step just below The General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown. Ralph, as of right now, you are the Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw, that's just below General Manager of Monday Night Raw. You two will have to work your up to General Manager of your respective shows. We have to see how you do as Assistant-General Managers first, then we'll talk about you becoming actual General Managers...That's gonna be a long road. And while this maybe a great opportunity for the both of you, but at the same time, this is gonna be rough. So, Britney...Ralph...You better give it all you've got," says Triple H.

The video ends and the camera goes to Jerry "The King" Lawler, Michael Cole, and JBL. "Now, as you maybe able to tell by watching that clip that, there are gonna be some changes coming to The WWE. The Board of Directors no longer want The Chairman, Vince McMahon to run neither Monday Night Raw or Smackdown, they want The COO to run the shows of The WWE," Cole explains. "Now, Vince McMahon is still the Chairman and in charge of The WWE. That needs to be made clear. But The Board of Directors want Triple H to run the shows of WWE," Lawler explains. "And after what happened at our last pay-per-view Event, Battle Grounds, CM Punk defeated John Cena, won The WWE Title and took off with since his contract expired. So, now we don't have a WWE Champion of Monday Night Raw," Cole explains. "That's gonna be for or our COO, Triple H to decide. And another big question is: what kind of organization is this gonna be now that Triple H is in charge again, but this time officially. And now, we have two new Assistant-General Managers of both Raw and Smackdown. That Street Warrior, Ralph Jaguar and Some lady named Britney Cable?...They're gonna find out real quick that this is the WWE. Not that Street Warriors TV Show where they fought on the streets. Here we fight in the ring," says JBL. "Well, with that being said, JBL. The WWE might be a perfect fit for Ralph Jaguar. I mean, how many street fight matches do we have here in The WWE?," Lawler ask. We'll just have to see how things turn out. It's definitely feeling like a brand new era," says Cole.

Author's note: Alright, Jaguars. This is the end if this chapter. Chapter 2 of this story will be coming real soon. But in the mean time, please watch my web shows and web series on my YouTube Channels. The links to my web series are in my Bio.

-Ralph Jaguar


	2. Chapter 2: Crowning A New Champion!

The gigantic Titan Tron plays a video: In the back, Ralph Jaguar, Britney Cable, and Triple H with his black vest on added to his outfit walk out of the COO office and walk down the hall way. They meet Zack Ryder wearing his usual wrestling gear, purple bandana, and shades. "Zack Ryder. How are you doing, guy?," ask Ralph. "Ralph Jaguar. You know my name, huh? Lol...I feel honored. Britney, you doing good?," Zack ask. "I'm doing alright," Britney responds. "Triple H. How's it going, man?," ask Zack. "Doing good, Zack. I just have to do some organizing with the shows and we're heading to the ring to tell everyone how that's gonna go down. So, you might wanna go and get ready for your match, Zack." says Triple H. "Oh yeah. Sure, boss. Catch ya later, Ralph and Britney. Whoo Whoo. You know it," says Zack Ryder as he walks away.

RJ, Britney Cable, and Triple H walk through the hallway and meet the black long haired Stephanie McMahon, wearing her white dress shirt, black vest, skirt, and dress shoes. "Well hey, Britney and Ralph Jaguar. How are you both doing? Welcome to the staff of The WWE," says Stephanie. "Hey, Mrs. McMahon. It's great to finally meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours," says RJ. "Meet, too," says Britney. "Hey, Hunter," says Stephanie. "Hey, Steph," says Triple H as he kisses Stephanie on the lips. Ralph and

Britney look at each other briefly. "I'm a fan of yours too, Ralph. I remember you on Street Warriors. You did real great on there," says Stephanie. "Thanks, Mrs. McMahon," says RJ. "I saw the opening video and so did everyone else. My husband explained to you our current situation. We have our current World Heavyweight Champion of Smackdown which is Mark Henry, but we don't have a WWE Champion of Raw thanks to that no-good, disrespectful, ungrateful...eeww...I don't even want to say his name," says Stephanie McMahon.

The white, brown haired John Laurinaitis walks up wearing his grey vest, pants, black shoes, and white shirt. "Hey, everybody. Hey, Mrs. McMahon, Triple H. Britney and Ralph Jaguar. It's great to have you two on board. I'm John Laurinaitis, Vice-President of Talent Relations," says Laurinaitis as he shakes RJ's hand. "It's good to meet you Mr. Laurinaitis," says RJ. "I haven't seen you on your TV Show, Mr. Jaguar. But when I heard that you applied to be our General Manager of Raw, I did some research on you. On Street Warriors, you were one half of the tag team champions, a one time Midweight Champion, and The Heavyweight Champion of The Street Warriors. Those are very impressive acalades, Ralph," explains John Laurinaitis. "And Mrs. McMahon, there's no need to worry. We will not mention the name of that no-good, bitter ingrate that walked out with the WWE Championship. Things maybe messed up, but we're going to make it right," says Laurinaitis.

"And speaking of which. That's why we need to head to the ring, now. Britney, if you can wait back here. John, Ralph, and I will go to the ring," says Triple H as he, Laurinaitis, and Ralph Jaguar head to through the hallway...The video ends and the white brown haired, Lillian Garcia who's wearing her black dress, picks up the microphone. "And now introducing, accompanied by The Assistant-General Manager of Raw, Ralph Jaguar; and The Vice-President of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitis; here is The COO of The WWE, Triple H!," The three if them walk out on the stage as Triple H entrance song plays, and they now head to the ring.

"Here he comes, folks. The new man that's running things in The WWE, Triple H. And he's got the new Assistant-General Manager of Raw with him," says JBL. "We're very familiar with Ralph Jaguar. We watched him on Street Warriors. But what is he doing here in The WWE? That's the question that's on most of our minds," says Cole. "Maybe we'll find out. The WWE Universe seem to like Ralph Jaguar a lot here since they're cheering for him...Triple H got the microphone, now," says Jerry Lawler.

"Alright, everyone in Richmond, Virginia. Welcome to Monday Night Raw! Now, as you can probably tell by the videos that you've just seen. Yes. Some things will be changing here. One of them being is that I am now running the day by day operations of The WWE. Another is some of our staff...We now have two new Assistant-General Managers. One for Smackdown and one for Monday Night Raw. Britney Cable is the Assistant-General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown. And right here is our Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw. Some of you might recognize him, but then some of you might not. Ralph Jaguar is The Legendary Mastermind from The Street Warriors TV Show. Now he's our Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw...

"Like I said in the video earlier today, Ralph. If you and Britney want to be General Managers of your shows, you got to work your ways up there...Just like you worked your way up in Street Warriors." Ralph nods his head in agreement. "Now, there's another matter that we need to attend to...Currently we do not have a WWE Champion, since the previous one walked out when his contract expired. But we're about to fix that right now...We're going to start out this show by having the top finalists in the tournament Rey Mysterio and The Miz battle it out and the winner of that match will be crowned the NEW WWE Champion, and that match starts right now," says Triple H as he, John Laurinaitis, and Ralph Jaguar exit the ring. And now The Miz's comes down the allies as his entrance song plays.

"Alright! Here he is! The awesome one! The Miz!" "Wow. It's pretty obvious who you're rooting for, Michael," says Lawler. "Hey, The Miz is awesome and you need to realize that, Jerry," says Cole. "Here comes Rey Mysterio, master of the 6-1-9," says JBL. "And you've been at the receiving end of a few 6-1-9's, haven't ya, JBL?," ask Lawler. "Yeah. I got some history with Rey Mysterio," says JBL.

Rey Mysterio, wearing his red and white mask, tights and white boots comes down the aisle. "This is it, people. We're about to finally crown a new WWE Champion after all that bull crap," says Lawler. "Yeah. And it'll be real bull crap if Rey Mysterio becomes the champion, here. We need The Miz as our WWE Champion," says Cole. "Hey, Cole. Why you don't you go and grab some pots and pans and cheer for The Miz at ring side?," JBL ask. "I'm fine right here, JBL...Anyways, as you can see to our right by the table there sits Ralph Jaguar, John Laurinaitis, and Triple H," says Cole. "They really want to make sure that we crown a new WWE Champion and we will," says JBL.

"Both The Miz and Rey Mysterio are in the ring and there goes the bell...Both men lock up. Rey gets The Miz with an arm drag and now a drop kick. And there's another drop kick by Rey Mysterio to The Miz," says Lawler. "Rey maybe small in size, but he makes up for it with seed and agility," says JBL. "Come on Miz. This match isn't over," says Cole. "The Miz just got Rey with a hard cloth line and now Miz is putting the boots to him," says Lawler. "Yeah. Stomp his scrawny $$, Miz!," says Cole. "Miz just nailed Rey with a cloth line against the turnbuckle and there's that running bull dog combo," JBL says. "Miz goes for the cover...and the ref counts...1-2...Rey kicks out," says Lawler. "Keep in mind, people. This match is for The WWE Championship," says JBL. "There's Ralph looking on as these men go at it for The WWE Championship," says Lawler. "I wonder what's going through Ralph's mind as he sees this," JBL says.

"Rey's trying to fight back with punches to the Miz. But The Miz just nails Rey with a running cloth line...If Rey's gonna win this match, he needs to rely on his speed and quickness," says Lawler. "Yeah. But it won't do him any good...Come on Miz!," Cole says. "Miz goes for another cloth line...Rey moves out of the way and The Miz hits the turnbuckle hard!," says JBL. "Hey...I think The Miz just hurt his knee. He's staggering on the ropes," says Cole. "Rey just nailed The Miz with The 6-1-9! The Miz is down and Rey is on the top turn buckle-he leaps and dive bomb the The Miz!," says Lawler. "Wait. The Miz is injured!," says Cole. "Rey goes for the cover and the ref counts 1-2-3!...He's won it! We have a new WWE Champion. Rey Mysterio!" Lawler shouts. Lillian takes the microphone. "And here is your winner and NEW WWE Champion, Rey Mysterio!" The ref hands Rey The gold WWE Championship belt as Ralph and Triple H claps and John Laurinaitis just looks on.

Rey Mysterio stands on the second turnbuckle and holds up his championship belt as the music plays. The Miz runs up and nails Rey with a forearm to the back and kicks Rey down and now The Miz starts stomping on Rey. "What the heck is with The Miz?! He's such a sore loser!," Lawler yells as Ralph Jaguar runs into the ring, grabs The Miz by the back of his hair, pulls him off of Rey and throws The Miz down to the mat. "Hey! What hell?!," Cole yells as The Miz is on his knees and Ralph Jaguar nails The Miz with a hard kick to his head! "Good God!," JBL yells as The Miz stumbles out of the ring. Triple H and John Laurinaitis run into the ring. More referees run out and The Miz stands up and looks at RJ with a mean nasty look on his face. The referees restrain The Miz and Rey Mysterio stands and points at The Miz. Alberto Del Rio comes out on the stage with his red Raw Money In The Bank Briefcase and Rey Mysterio gives Del Rio a hard look, too.

"Things are getting wild here," says Lawler. "Where the hell does Ralph Jaguar get off putting his hands on The Miz like that?!," Cole shouts. "He was trying to restrain Miz. You saw what happened. He was out of control," says Lawler. "There's Alberto Del Rio and his private announcer. He won The Money In The Bank for the WWE Title. I think he was about to cash it in before Ralph interfered," says JBL. "Ralph Jaguar had no business interfering like that," Cole shouts. "He's The Assistant-General Manager. He has every right to get involve...Anyways, we now have a new WWE Champion," says Lawler. "The referees are still restraining The Miz and holding him back...John Laurinaitis, Ralph Jaguar, and Triple H are in the ring and there's Rey Mysterio holding up his newly won WWE Championship as Alberto Del Rio looks at him as he holds up his Money In The Bank briefcase and they're playing Rey's song," explains JBL. "We got to go to commercial break...Raw continues after this!," Lawler shouts.

Author's Note: Alright! There's another chapter for you. Yeah, this story started out kind of slow, but it's starting to pick up, now. I'm just getting warm and chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: 0 to 100-Real Quick!

We come back from the commercial break and go to JBL, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole. "Welcome back, everyone. Just moments before we went to commercial break, we were having our championship match, and we did crown a new WWE Champion, but things also went crazy real quick," says Cole. "Let's just go to the footage, Michael," says Lawler. They show the end of the match..."Here is the closing moments of this championship match between Rey Mysterio and The Miz...Rey gets the 1-2-3 on The Miz and becomes The New WWE Champion only because The Miz had gotten injured during the match," says Cole. "But how about what happened after the match? There's Rey celebrating like he should since he won the title, and then The Miz started attacking Rey Mysterio," Lawler explains. "But then look at what happens next, though. Our new Assistant-General Manager of Raw, Ralph Jaguar gets involved, pulls The Miz by the back of his hair, yanks him down, and BAM! Kicks The Miz in the head. Then, John Laurinaitis and Triple H jumped on the ring, and referees ran out here to try and restore order," JBL says.

"The refs ran out to try and restrain The Miz and Alberto Del Rio came out to try and cash in his Money In The Bank Contract that he won at the Pay-Per-View Event," says Lawler. The camera goes to JBL, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole. "Here's the thing, guys...Ralph Jaguar is an official. Okay? He is the Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw. And officials are not suppose to lay hands on The Superstars," Cole rants. "Yeah. That is a valid point, Michael. But The Miz was way out of line and he needed to be restrained. The match was over. The Miz lost fair and square. He didn't have to attack Rey like that," Lawler states. "But that still doesn't give Ralph Jaguar the right to do what he did. That's why we have officials and referees. They could've handled the situation just fine!," Cole shouts.

"Really? That's your whole frame of reference?," ask Lawler. "Alright, lights go to the back," says JBL. The Titan Tron shows what's happening in the back...Rey Mysterio is meeting with up various superstars in the back. Rey shakes hands with Zack Ryder. "Way to go, Rey. You did great, man," says Ryder. "Thanks, man," says Rey. The Prime Time players each give Rey a high five. "Congratulations," says Titus O'niel. Ralph Jaguar walks to Rey. "Hey, Rey. You were epic out there. Congratulations," RJ says as he shakes Rey's hand. "Thanks, Ralph. You were epic out there too, man. That was some kick you delivered to The Miz. I know that you're The Assistant-General Manager and all, but you may want to try being a wrestler," Rey says. "I'll keep that in mind," RJ says as the brown haired Josh Mathews dressed in his grey vest, dress pants, white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes goes to both Ralph Jaguar and Rey Mysterio.

"Alright, Rey Mysterio. Congratulations on becoming the new WWE Champion. What are you feeling right now?," ask Mathews. "I'm feeling real excited right now, Josh. I've held an awful lot of titles here in the WWE, but I got to say that right now, I'm feeling like this is my best moment," Rey replies. "And while you're here, Ralph. It looks like things got insane just after that championship match. So, you decided to take matters into your hands in order to restore order. What are your thoughts on that?" Matthews ask. "The way I feel about it is this...It was a great match and both guys put on an epic struggle to win that match and get the prize. But in the end, it was Rey Mysterio who won the match and now HE is the NEW WWE Champion. The Miz got his a- beat! Plain and simple. And instead of taking his beating like a man, The Miz had to act like the sour sore loser that he is. So, I had to put The Miz in his place. And I enjoyed it, too...So, yeah, Josh. It went 0 to 100-REAL QUICK...

"Now, I understand that I am new to this, and some people may not be use to things being done this way, but it is what it is," says Ralph Jaguar. John Laurinaitis walks up to RJ. "Now, hold up just a sec, there, Ralph. You're right about one thing: you ARE new here. But you don't dictate what is what is. You're just an ASSISTANT-General Manager. And furthermore, as officials, we are not to lay hands on the Superstars or Divas unless we are physically provoked. You need to know your place, Ralph," says Laurinaitis. Triple H walks up to John Laurinaitis."Hey John...You're right. Ralph is The Assistant-General Manager, but I'M the one that's in-charge, not you. Therefore, you don't talk to him like that. Ever," Triple H says.

"Well, don't you think that he needs to be admonished for what he did?," Laurinaitis ask. The Miz was way out of line...Way I see it: Ralph did the right thing," Triple H replies. The Miz rushes to Triple H. "What the hell was THAT?!," The Miz yells and now he looks at RJ. "Where the HELL do you get off putting your hands on me like that?!...Just who the hell do you think you are?!" "I'm the guy that just put you down for acting like b-h!," RJ shouts as security guys rush in and The Miz's eyes grow wide! The security guys stand between The Miz and Ralph Jaguar. "This is your new General Manager, Triple H? What kind of assistant IS this?!," The Miz shouts. "Ralph Jaguar is right! You were out of line, MiZ and you needed to be put in your place! You lost! So just accept it!...Now, before you get your a- beat again, I suggest you go...Infact, security, go ahead and escort The Miz out of the BUILDING, now," Triple H yells. "You throwing me out?!," The Miz shouts. "Yeah! I'm throwing your sorry a- OUT!...Get him out of here!," Triple H yells. The security guys grab The Miz and drags him out. "This is B.S.!," Cole yells.

Britney Cable goes to Ralph Jaguar. "You okay, Ralph? I saw what happened," says Britney. "I'm a-okay...It got wild up in here, but it's all good, now," RJ says. "Don't worry, Britney. Ralph can handle himself and the other loons, here," says Rey. The white, blonde haired John Cena dressed in his blue Jeaned- shorts, red shirt and cap and black sports shoes walks up to Rey Mysterio. "Congratulations, Rey," says Cena as he shakes Rey's hand. "Thanks," Rey says. "John Cena. Wow. It's good to finally meet you in person. I'm a huge fan," says Britney. "Thanks. And welcome to The WWE...What you've just seen is only the tip of the ice berg. It's gets crazy a lot here in The WWE...But it looks to me like you are more than capable of handling things here, Ralph," says John.

"I'm a die-hard fan of The WWE, John. I know all too well how ratcheted this place can get...I'm a big fan of yours too, John," RJ says as he shakes Cena's hand. "You are? Then I'm a fan of you, too," says Cena. "Right," says RJ. "I know that Ralph and I that are new here, but it looks like a lot of things are changing now that Triple H has taken over," Britney says. "It feels like we're in the midst of a new era...Well, I have a match coming up, so I have to go and get ready...Good to meet you two, Ralph and Britney," says Cena. "You too, John. Can't wait to see you in action," says Britney. "Go get 'em, John," RJ says. "Thanks," says Cena who now walks away. Triple H now goes to both Ralph Jaguar and Britney Cable. "So, how are you both doing?," Triple H ask. "I'm doing fine," says Britney. "How about you, Ralph?...Your first night here and you're jumping into stuff," Triple H says with smile. "I guess you can me a "Proactive Supervisor." I just like to take action whenever there's trouble," says RJ. "I can see that," says Triple H. "Is Ralph going to get in trouble for that?," Britney ask. "No. The Miz was wrong. He attacked Rey Mysterio after the match, then that's when Ralph jumped in and put The Miz in his place...The one reason why officials usually don't get directly involved whenever trouble breaks out is for there own safety...But it doesn't look like that's going to be an issue with you...Is it, Ralph?," Triple H ask. "Not at all," RJ says.

"Nice kick to The Miz, by the way...Thing is...The one reason why there's so much tension in The WWE on both Raw and Smackdown is because The Competitors are really frausterated. They all want to become champions...They want to get the Tag-Team belts which are currently held by Air-Boom: Even Bourne and Kofi Kingston, The United States Belt which is being held by Dolph Ziggler, The Intercontinental Belt which is being held by Cody Rhodes, The Divas Championship being held by Beth Phoenix, and The World Heavywieght Belt of Smackdown which is being held by Mark Henry, and now Rey Mysterio has The WWE Championship of Raw," Triple H explains.

"And the other competitors want shots at those titles," says Ralph. "That's right. And they want those shots very badly...They all want to become champions real bad. And that should be the goal of every competitor in The WWE. And it is our job as officials to determine who get title shots and when. But title shots should not to be given, they're to be earned. The WWE Superstars have to earn the title shots by winning major matches, and it is up to us to give them the opportunity to get to that position," says Triple H.

"And that's what we intend to do. They all should get a fair chance at all the championships in the WWE," says RJ. "And at the same time, we have to provide entertainment for The WWE Universe," says Britney. "That's right. That's right...You two are really catching on. I like that...Ralph, in a few moments, you and I will head back out to the ring. I have a special announcement to make. But right now, I have to go and take care of something...So, you and Britney can hang out back here and I'll be back," says Triple H. "You got it, Triple H," says RJ and Triple H walks away.

The camera now goes to JBL, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole. "A special announcement?," JBL ask. "Aw great...What is he going to do, now?! He already threw out The Miz for a lame, B.S. reason. What now?!," Cole ask in fraustration. "You seem a little frausterated, Michael. What's wrong?," Lawler ask. Cole gives Lawler a dirty look. "I don't like the way things are going, here," Cole says. "That's pretty obvious. But the night's not over, Michael," says JBL. "Yeah. Triple H has more treats in store for us," says Lawler. "Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of...ladies and gentlemen we'll be back after this commercial break," Cole says.

Author's Note: Alright. This story is starting to pick up. This is the end of Chapter 3, and chapter 4 is coming real soon. In the mean time, please check my bio for the links to my YouTube Channels and check out my web series...I've got some epic stuff going on over there. And I really hope that you all can read, critique, and leave your comments here; because it's about to get real Ghetto in my version of The WWE.


	4. Chapter 4: Conspiracy

While a few current wrestling matches are taking place in the ring, Ralph Jaguar and Britney Cable are hanging out in the back. The white brown haired Alex Riley, wearing his black wresting trunks, white boots and knee pads walks up to both Ralph and Britney. "Ralph Jaguar! I use to watch you on Street Warriors, man. You were awesome on there," says Riley as he and Ralph shake hands. "Alex Riley. You're great, too. And you're definately a lot greater now that you're not buddy-buddy with The Miz anymore...Cause I hate to break it to, Alex, but you were really The Miz's lap-dog...Sorry, guy," says RJ.

"It's all good, Ralph. Those days are over, done with, and ancient history. Now, I'm really focused on my career and I'm headed to the top," says Riley. "That's good," says Britney. "And that's where you're headed, too," says RJ. "All I need is the opportunity, Ralph," Riley says. "And I'll make sure you get it, too," Ralph says. "Thanks, Ralph," says Riley, who now walks away. The white, blonde haired female wearing silver tights with black boots and has the gold and pink plate on a black strap-belt on her left shoulder-Beth Phoenix walks to both Ralph and Britney. And with Beth is the white, blonde haired female with black and pink wrestling tights is Natalya Neidhart. "Hey, Beth. Congratulations on retaining The Divas Championship. You did good out there," says RJ. "Why thank you, Ralph. You're doing good at your job, too," says Beth. "I saw how you handled that situation with The Miz tonight. Good job," says Natalya. "Thanks. I'm a Pro-Active Supervisor," says Ralph. "'Pro-Active Supervisor'?...I like Pro-Active Supervisors," says Natalya. "Me too," says Beth Phoenix. The white brown haired male, Tyson Kidd wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and black sports shoes walks to them. "Ralph Jaguar. How are you doing, man? I'm Tyson Kidd, Natalya's boyfriend," says Kidd as he shakes Ralph's hand. Natalya sighs and rolls her eyes. "It's good to meet you, Tyson. You're a great competitor," says RJ. "Thanks. And with that being said, I noticed that you're The New Assistant-General Manager of Raw and Britney Cable, you're The New Assistant-General Manager of Smackdown...I've been here a while, now and I haven't been getting many opportunities," says Kidd. "Well, a few things have changed, Tyson. We'll see what we can do," says RJ. "I appreciate it...We need to get going. We'll see you later, Ralph and Britney," says Tyson Kidd. "See you later," says Natalya. Tyson Kidd and Natalya walk away. "See you later, Ralph," Beth Phoenix says, who now walks away. "See you later, Beth," RJ says. Beth stops, turns, waves at Ralph, and then walks down the hall way.

"You're not having any dirty thoughts, are you, Ralph?...Let's see, here...Natalya already has a boyfriend...And Beth Phoenix is obviously playing you," says Britney. "Really?," says RJ. "It's pretty obvious, Ralph. You're The Assistant-General Manager of Raw. You have to stay on your wits so you won't get used and played...B.t.w...Here comes The Bella Twins," says Britney as the two white, brunette females each wearing blue tights, boots, and bra walks to both Ralph and Britney. "Hey, Ralph and Britney," says Brie. "Hey," says Nikki. "Hey, ladies. How are you both doing?," ask RJ. "We're doing saw you in action, tonight. I like what I saw...You're a man of action, aren't ya," ask Brie.

"I like to think of myself as a "Pro-Active Supervisor." Whenever there's trouble, I like to jump in and handle things," RJ explains. "Oh yeah?...I like a guy that HANDLES things," Brie says as she smiles and moves real close to Ralph Jaguar. "Me too," Nikki says as she smiles and moves real close to RJ. "I hear you were on Street Warriors. They called you The Mastermind," says Brie. "Why did they call you that?," Nikki ask. "I guess it's because of the way that I would man-handle my opponents...You know...Take them down strategically," Ralph says smoothly. "You've been watching The WWE lately...So, what do you think of my sister and I?," Brie ask. "I really like you both...You both look real good," says Ralph. "You look real good, too, Ralph," says Nikki. "Yeah. We really like your outfit," says Brie.

"Uh. Ladies...Isn't your match up next?," Britney ask. "Actually it is," says Brie. "Yeah. I guess we better get going," Nikki says. "I think you're going to make a great Assistant-General Manager," says Brie. "You'll be THE General Manager in no time," Nikki says. "Thanks," RJ says. "See ya later, Ralph," says Brie. Nikki waves at Ralph and now both her and her sister walk away. "See you later," RJ says as Britney looks at Ralph strangely. "What?," RJ ask. "Uh, before we were interrupted, we were talking about staying on our wits so that we don't get played," Britney explains. "True, but if we're going to be The General Managers of these shows, we should get to know The Superstars and divas," says RJ.

"I'm glad you said that, Ralph. Because I really want to get to know you, too," the white, brown haired, Eve Torres says wearing her white boots, knee pads, and green tights and bra. "Hey, Eve. It's good to see you," says RJ. "I'm real glad you're here, Ralph. I saw what you did earlier tonight to The Miz and he really had it coming. Way to go, Ralph. You're making an excellent Assistant-General Manager...I'm pretty sure you're okay, too, Britney," says Eve. "Why thanks," says Britney. "I just wonder what kind of COO Triple H is gonna make. I mean, is he really capable of running the shows of The WWE?," Eve ask. "Actually, Triple H is running the day-by-day operations of The WWE," says Britney. "I'm pretty sure that's the same thing," says Eve. "Basically it is," says RJ. "So, you're taking her side?," ask Britney as she looks at Ralph. "Actually, we're all on the same side, working together to make this show a better place for The Superstars, The Divas, and The WWE Universe-The Fans, right?," ask Eve. "That's right," says Britney. Eve moves real close to Britney Cable, who's back is against the wall. Eve uses her right hand an starts rubbing Britney's left thigh slowly. "Because I really look forward to working with YOU, Britney," Eve says softly in Britney's ear. "Okay...Uh...I'm glad to hear that," says Britney as she breathes out slowly. "Well, I have to get going...I'll see you later, Ralph...And you too, Britney," says Eve who now walks off. "See you later, Eve," RJ says. "Okay. See you," says Britney who now looks at the floor.

"Wow...That was really... something...You okay, Britney?," RJ ask. "Yeah. I'm good," Britney says as she nods yes. "I think we can agree that this place is starting to get hot," says RJ. "Like I was saying: we really have to stay on our toes, so we don't get played," says Britney. "Right," says RJ. The African-American, black dreaded male R-Truth wearing his black boots, grey jeans and white sleeveless shirt walks up to both Ralph Jaguar and Britney Cable. R-Truth looks to his left. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm gonna tell 'em," R-Truth says. "I don't know if he's in on it. That's what we gonna try ta find out," R-Truth says as he looks to left. Britney and Ralph look at R-Truth confused and strangely and then they look at each other.

"Hey...I just found out that you are The Assistant-General Manager of Raw...And you, Miss Britney Cable, is The Assistant-General Manager of Smackdown. In my championship match with John Cena, I got got by Little Jimmy," R-Truth explains. "Little Jimmy?," Britney ask. "His imaginary friend," says RJ. "Oh no. Little Jimmy ain't my friend. He cost my The WWE Title at Capitol Punishment," R-Truth states. "So, you got got by..."Little Jimmy"...Okay. I'm so sorry to hear that...That is such a travesty," says RJ. "Yeah. Ya dam it's a travesty!...And I think I know what's going on, now. I discovered something," says R-Truth says. "And what did you discover," Ralph ask. "There is a conspiracy here in The WWE ta keep me down," says R-Truth. "Let me guess, Little Jimmy told you this?," RJ ask. "No, man! I already done told you. Little Jimmy ain't on my side...You The Assistant-General Manager. You gots ta keep up, man!," R-Truth shouts.

"Keep up?...Who on Earth can keep up with this?," Britney ask. "Like I said, there is a conspiracy in The WWE. C-o-n...spiracy!," says R-Truth. "And that is EXACTLY the correct spelling of it," says RJ. "You trying ta mock me?!...This is real, man," R-Truth shouts. "Alright. I hear you...I hear you...I'll pass this along to Triple H and we'll get an investigation going," says RJ. "But that's the thing...I think Triple H is in on it," says R-Truth. "What makes you say that?," ask Ralph. "Use your mind. I got got by Little Jimmy and now Triple H is in charge. So, what does that tell you? Put two and two together," says R-Truth.

"Okay...I follow you...I think," says RJ as he and Britney look at each other. "Something needs ta be done about this," says R-Truth. "And I fully agree...Don't worry. We'll jump right on this. Britney and I will launch our own investigation on this matter," RJ says. "We will?," Britney ask. "Yes, we will," RJ says. "See? I knew Ralph was gonna help us out," says R-Truth as he looks to his left and then right. RJ and Britney look at each other. "So, who all are in on this...'conspiracy?,'"RJ ask. "Now, I can't prove anything, yet...But I really believe that John Cena, Stephanie McMahon, and Triple H are all in on it. And I think Triple H maybe the one in charge of the whole conspiracy," says R-Truth. "Wow. That's really big," says RJ. "So, you gonna do something about this?," R-Truth ask. "Yes. We'll get to the bottom of it," says RJ. "Good. I'm counting on ya, Ralph...And when this is over with, somebody's gonna get got!," says R-Truth, who now walks away.

"Dang...This place is getting weird," says RJ. "Like it wasn't weird before?," ask Britney. "Yeah...The WWE is not really a normal place," says RJ. The Boogie Man walks to both Ralph and Britney. "I'm The Boogie Man! And I'm gonna get'cha!" The Boogie Man now walks away. Now, Triple H walks to both Ralph and Britney, whom both have their eyes wide and with strange looks on their faces. "Hey...Are you two okay?...You look like you just saw a ghost...Wait...Let me guess...You just saw The Boogie Man, right?," Triple H ask. "Yeah... and R-Truth," says Ralph. "He hit you with The Conspiracy-Theory?," Triple H ask. "Yep," says Britney. "Typical...Well, Ralph...You ready to hit the ring for the special announcement?," Triple H ask. You going to be okay back here, Britney?," RJ ask as he looks at Britney. "I'll be just fine. What else could happen? You go ahead and do your thing, Ralph," says Britney. "I'm ready," says Ralph. "Alright...Then let's go," says Triple H as he and Ralph Jaguar head to the ring.

Author's Note: Okay. This is the end of Chapter 4, but this story is not over yet. Chapter 5 is coming, but til then, please feel free to review and leave a comment about what you're reading so far. Btw, I didn't think that The Boogie Man needed a description. All die hard wrestling fans know how he looks like...Right? Right. And again, please check out my bio/profile for the links to my YouTube Channels. There's some epic stuff going on there.

-Ralph Jaguar


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking Return!

Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and JBL sit at the announce table. "What a night it's been, folks! We've had some real great matches. The Bella Twins defeated Aksana and Layla, Alex Riley won his match against Peter Moles, Zack Ryder defeated Sammy Campbell, and Air Boom retained The Tag-Team Titles. And to top it all off, we have a new WWE Champion in Rey Mysterio. That's right. He defeated The Miz, The Miz got thrown out of the building, and now Michael's upset about it," says Lawler. "Why don't you tell 'em about the cheap shot that Ralph Jaguar took on The Miz?," ask Cole.

"We'll also have to tell 'em about how The Miz attacked Rey Mysterio after the match. THAT'S why Ralph Jaguar had to pull The Miz off of Rey Mysterio," says Lawler. "By kicking him in the head," JBL says. "Cheap shot," says Cole. "Well, you call it a cheap shot, we call it a good shot," says JBL. "And if all THAT isn't enough...Triple H says he has yet another announcement to make. Hasn't it already been a wild night?," Cole ask. Triple H's entrance song plays. "Speaking of our COO, here he comes with The Assistant General Manager of Raw, Ralph Jaguar," says JBL.

Both Triple H and Ralph Jaguar walk down the aisle, and now enter the ring. Triple H now has a microphone. "What a night it's been, huh?...I think it's been a great night. Don't you all think so?," Triple H ask and the crowd cheers. "Well, now we're about to make it amazing...At the beginning of tonight's show, we crowned a new WWE Champion in Rey Mysterio. And I think he'll make a great champion, but there's one person that needs to get his rematch that hasn't had his rematch for The WWE Championship, and that man is John Cena!

"And John Cena will get his rematch tonight. Now, I've spoken to both Cena and Rey Mysterio and they're both okay with this, therefore that championship match will start...right now," say Triple H, who now exits the ring and so does Ralph Jaguar. "Whoa! We get another championship match and it starts now?!," JBL Ask. "Looks like it and it's Cena vs Rey Mysterio with the title on the line," says Cole. Rey Mysterio's song plays as he comes down the aisle with The golden, spinning WWE Championship belt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This WWE Championship match is schedule for one fall...introducing first is The WWE Champion, Rey Mysterio," says Lillian Garcia as the crowd cheers for Rey. Rey is now in the ring. Now, Cena's song plays and he now walks down the aisle as the crowd has a mixe reaction towards him-some boo's and cheers. "And now The Challenger is John Cena!," says Lillian Garcia as John enters the ring. "This is really unprecedented, everyone," says Cole. "We were not expecting this at all...Two WWE Championship matches in one night. Rey Mysterio has been The Champion for about two and a half hours and Cena has been WWE Champion eight times. If he wins this, it'll be nine times," says Lawler. "I've been in the ring with Cena a lots of times, and I know all to well. Cena's known to win the big matches," says JBL.

"John and Rey lock up...John catches Rey with a hip-toss. And now Rey Mysterio gets John with a drop kick...now he nails John with a another drop kick," says Cole. "I think that's gonna have ta be Rey's best strategy to rely on his speed and quickness, because he certainly can't match John Cena's freakish strength," says JBL. "Rey now has Cena in an arm bar and Cena nails Rey with a close line and now he gets Rey with a flying shoulder block off the ropes and there's another one," says Lawler. "John Cena has speed too, as well as strength," says Cole. "Cena now picks Rey up and drops him down with a side walk slam," says Lawler. "Uh oh. Here comes the five knuckle shuffle from Cena...'You can't see me'...Cena bounces off the ropes and nails Rey while he's lying down with a fist," says JBL.

"I believe Cena's going for his 'FU' finishing maneuver...He has Mysterio up on his shoulders," says Cole. "Rey wiggles and catches Cena with the scissors move and throws Cena on the mid ropes and he now hangs there," says Lawler. "That sure was a close one, but now we now what Rey is up to-he bounces off the other ropes, runs and he nails Cena with The 6-1-9! He got him with it!," JBL shouts as the crowd cheers. Both Ralph Jaguar and Triple H sit in chairs beside the announce table. "Cena struggles to his feet and Rey nails him with a Freinken Steiner and goes for the cover and the ref counts...1...2...Cena kicks out," says Lawler.

"John Cena is super strong. It's gonna take a little more then that to put him down," says JBL. "But that was Rey's best shot," Cole says. "Okay...Cena is on the mid ropes again...Rey is going for it again! The 6-1-9! He bounces off the other ropes, runs across, and there it is! Rey nails him with it," says Lawler. "Wait! No! Cena caught Rey in mid air, and now he has Rey up on his shoulders, and now Cena nails Rey with a real hard FU!," Cole shouts. "Cena goes for the cover and the ref counts 1...2...3! He got 'em!," shouts JBL. "Whoa! Cena won it! We got a new WWE Champion!," says Lawler as the referee hands The WWE Championship Belt to Cena and raises his hand. Cena's song plays, the crowd cheers, and Ralph Jaguar and Triple H stand up and clap. Rey hesitates and then shakes Cena's hand.

"An here's your winner and NEW WWE Champion! John Cena!," Lillian Garcia shouts into the microphone. "Now John Cena has become The WWE Champion for the NINETH time!," Cole shouts as RJ raises his fist in the air and nods his head yes in approval. "And our Assistant-General Manager seems very pleased with that," says JBL.

Suddenly, Cena's song stop playing...Now, another song plays-A Cult of Personality! The white, black haired, CM Punk comes out on the stage wearing his white shirt that has a picture of a fist holding thunder on the front and on the back of the shirt says "The Best In The World," with black wrestling tights, black and white knee pads, black and white stylized boots, tattoos on his arms, taped fist and form arms, and a golden WWE Championship belt is wrapped around his waist. Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and JBL have bewildered looks on their faces. Triple H has a straight look on his face, RJ looks confused, and Cena just stares at CM Punk as he hold his WWE Championship Belt.

"What the f- is this?!...Why is he here?!," Cole shouts as CM Punk's song continues to play. "I don't know, Michael! But the people in this arena are obviously happy to see the return of CM Punk," Lawler shouts as CM Punk walks down the aisle and climbs into the ring. Now, CM Punk gets up in Cena's face. They start exchanging words, but we can't hear them because the crowd is cheering so loud and hard. Ralph Jaguar jumps on the ring apron.

CM Punk holds up his Championship Belt up and looks at Cena. The people cheer. Now, Cena holds up his championship Belt and looks at CM Punk. The crowd cheers for Cena, too. "Alright, everyone it looks like we now have TWO WWE Champions for Monday Night Raw!," Cole shouts. "CM Punk is back! ...Weather you like or not!," JBL shouts. "I don't know what to make of this situation, ladies and gentlemen. But we have to end Raw this way...So, good night everyone," says Cole. Ralph Jaguar looks at both CM Punk and John Cena as they each hold up their Championship Belts.

Author's Note: This is the end of this Chapter. Chapter 6 is coming real soon, and I think that will be the final chapter for this story. Remember, I don't have the rights to any of The WWE Characters. Only Britney Cable and Ralph Jaguar are mine. The other characters here belong to The WWE. Please feel free to review and leave comments at anytime. And check my bio and profile for the links to my web series on YouTube.


	6. Chapter 6: Brawl In The Back!

In the back of the building, CM Punk walks through the hall way and Ralph Jaguar walks fast behind him. "Hey!," RJ yells. "Hey, Punk! I'm talking to you! Answer me, damn it!," RJ yells again. CM Punk stops, turns around and looks at Ralph. "What the F- do you want?!," CM yells with a mad look. "What the F- was that?!...What was that out there?! Where do you get off making a scene like that?!," RJ shouts. "Where do I get off making a scene like that?...How about the fact that I beat John Cena for the title at The Money In Bank Pay-Per-View? Therefore, making ME The New WWE Champion and not HIM!," CM shouts back. "But you walked out! You walked out on this organization! You walked out on the other Superstars! And more importantly! You walked out on The WWE Universe! People who walk out don't deserve to be champion!," Ralph shouts as he gets up close to CM Punk's face!

"And who exactly the f- are you to be judging ME like this?!," CM ask. "I'm the Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw!," RJ shouts. "Well, Mr. 'Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw,' do you know the story of what's going on around here?!," CM ask. "Prior to coming here, I've been watching the shows of The WWE. I know about the claims and statements that you've been making before your walking out!...So, is this the part where you tell me about your conspiracy theory here in The WWE?!," RJ ask.

John Laurinaitis walks up to both Ralph Jaguar and CM Punk. "What the hell are you doing here, Punk?! You don't belong here! You walked out on this company, us and the people that made you! You're through!," Laurinaitis shouts with a mad look. "You don't like the fact that I'm back?! Too bad! I'm back anyway. So, F- you, Laurinaitis!," CM yells at Laurinaitis. "That's 'MISTER' Laurinaitis to you, Punk!," says Laurinaitis. "Oh I'm so sorry...'Mister' Laurinaitis. It's not like your a two-bit yes-man. You're actually a big shot!," CM says sarcastically. "You're a joke, Laurinaitis!...Probably a bigger joke then THIS dofus-if that's possible," Punk says as he looks at Ralph Jaguar. "F- you, CM Punk!," RJ shouts. "Hey, Jaguar! Why don't you just keep your trap shut while I talk to THIS retard right here," Punk says as he points to John Laurinaitis. "You're just the B- Assistant. So, know your place, B-!," says Punk.

Ralph Jaguar tackles CM Punk down and both guys tangle and start punching each other. Britney Cable runs to them. "What the heck?," Britney ask as John Cena runs up and grabs at both CM Punk and RJ to try and separate them. "Alright! Break it up!," Cena yells as referees and a few security guys run up and grab at Punk and RJ. Bodies are everywhere in this huge commotion! The refs and guards manage to pull CM and Ralph apart from each other as John Laurinaitis and Britney Cable look on with concern.

John Cena has CM Punk in a hold from behind and is holding him back. CM Punk hits Cena's head with his own head real hard and breaks the hold that Cena has him in! "GET OFF OF ME!," Punk yells. CM Punk quickly turns around and nails Cena with a fast and hard right fist to his head! Cena falls to the floor! "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, JOHN-BOY!," CM Punk yells with a mean look as he points at Cena. John Cena gets a mean look on his face, shoots up fast and nails CM Punk with a hard tackle, and rams Punk to the wall real hard! John Cena hits Punk in the head with a hard right fist. The guards grab Cena and pull him off of Punk. Punk jumps up and leaps at Cena, but security guards grab Punk and hold him before he can make contact with Cena. Refs and guards are holding Cena back. Refs and guards are holding Ralph Jaguar back. And referees and guards are holding CM Punk back as they struggle to break free.

Stephanie McMahon walks up and sees this carnage. "Just what the F- is going on here?!," Stephanie shouts. "Security! Get CM Punk outta here! He doesn't belong here!," Laurinaitis yells. Now Triple H runs up. "NO!...Security! You will do no such thing!...EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LISTEN!...I brought CM Punk back here!," Triple H screams. Everyone is silenced and SHOCKED! John Cena, Ralph Jaguar, Britney Cable, John Laurinaitis, Stephanie McMahon, the referees and security guards all look at Triple H with wide-eyed-shocked looks on their faces. "What?," ask Laurinaitis. "Oh no...Please tell me that I did not hear what I thought I just heard?!," Stephanie says angrily as she looks at CM Punk and now Triple H.

As referees and guards restrain them. Ralph, Cena, and Punk stare each other down with serious looks on their faces. John Laurinaitis looks at Triple H with a pissed off look. Britney Cable looks confused as hell. And Triple H looks at everyone with a stern and focused look. So, yeah. It's a look at me contest all around!

Author's Note: Okay...I said Chapter 6 would be the final chapter of this story. And I try my best to be a man of my word, so...This IS the final chapter of this story. But don't worry. Ralph Jaguar will be back in future stories of The Ghetto Era of The WWE. The ending of this story is that we now have two WWE Champions of Monday Night Raw. Who is the true WWE Champion? That will be determined in my next story for this saga...Coming soon. Until then, please feel free to review and comment on this story, and please check out my bio/profile for the links to my channels and web series on YouTube. Thanks for reading this.

\- Ralph Jaguar


End file.
